REACT!
by KeiZiahKnight.1886
Summary: What would happen if the gang had gone through some weird schnee and see SOME WEIRD SCHNEE! Well this is Hibaharu centered so enjoy Hibari and Haru's endless interactions! -Don't sue me fine bros-
1. Intro

Hey it's Kei! What a wonderful day! So I have been dying to write but I'm having double thoughts since I'm not sure if I'll finish anything or not but my desire overcame me and now my long time idea has decided for itself and will be written! A little intro here~ this won't be a regular fic since it's as what the title says, the KHR crew will be reacting to stuff like AU's, fanfictions and other things you'd like to react them too! But the thing is this how I think they would react to things so I'll try my best to keep them in character. Other thing is they would mostly react to HibaHaru universes! So this is mostly centered on HibaHaru, meh! Let's just see how things would go! I would also try my best to have them react to existing fanfics around though I would have to ask permission from the other authors. Well, that's all from me!

Kei out! 


	2. How it started

This is gonna be the start/intro into the story, sorry for the possible grammar and spelling mistakes, also DISCLAIMER. KHR does not belong to me, it belongs to it's rightful owners.

* * *

How It Started

Okay, you may be wondering, what's with the big contraption in the middle of this dark room? Oh no, it's not the same thing that brought the entire gang back to the past from the future it's an entirely different thing. What it is, why is it here and why is the whole Vongola family plus Dino here staring at this thing? That's because of Reborn and we all know Reborn right? So let's get to the gang.

"Reborn?! What are we doing here?! What is that thing?!"

"Tsuna, just shut up and listen." Reborn jumped off the giant circular contraption similar to the one that they used in the future and when he landed a figure with white hair came out of the shadows.

"Byakuran?" Tsuna then started to panic, his intuition was telling him that Reborn was up to something and it told him that he wasn't going to like it.

The entire room lit up and there they saw the arcobaleno Verde handling the machine and thus is turned on. Byakuran walked towards the machine placed his hand towards a small platform, flames encircled his hand and after a minute he removed it and smiled at the group.

The gang just stared at him and when he smiled at them Tsuna broke the silence.

"Reborn, what's going on?"

"We're going to help Verde with this new invention of his." Reborn smirked as he continued. "This thing is called Universe. This device was made by Verde and uses Byakuran's ability to connect to his other selves to go to other universes. It's a bit complicated to explain but it's the same as the White Round Time Machine that Shoichi made. That is also one reason why it looks the same, Shoichi helped Verde make it."

"So that means it's a time machine?" asked Tsuna.

"Not exactly." Shoichi came out of the back of the machine and smiled at them. "It's not that stable with specific time, place, universe or paradox so it would be at a random."

"And you want us to go and try that thing?!"

"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm going to come with you guys so there's nothing to be afraid of." He smiled which caused Tsuna's sweat to drop. They weren't seriously going to go through this would they?!

Tsuna turned to his group of friends and mentally counted and named them. There's-

Dino Gokudera Yamamoto Ryohei Mokuro Chrome Kyoko Haru Hibari

How Reborn got Hibari to cone and join then was FAR beyond him, speaking of Hibari he decided to speak at this moment.

"You're only wasting my time." He said with a glare that froze Tsuna and to make it worse Reborn just had to speak.

"Don't you want to see how strong your other selves are? You might not know, they might be more powerful than you and by doing this you would have a chance to know how to get that strength." Reborn smirked as he knew he was getting Hibari's attention. "And after this little experiment you can fight me as much as your heart desires."

At this point Hibari was glaring at Reborn, he truly did want to fight Reborn and what he said was true then he might see how strong his other selves were. As the silence continued Reborn took this as a silent agreement.

"When we go to these other dimensions won't we be caught inside it and would be able to physically touch and move anything? Won't there be a possibility to destroy time itself?" Gokudera asked while Verde was the one who answered.

"That is why you won't actually be there physically."

"What?"

"Rather you would be there physically but you wouldn't be able to touch or do anything, just watch and observe. Like a ghost."

"What's the point of this again?" Dino asked a bit nervous. Knowing that little info helped Tsuna as well as Dino calm down a bit but it still was unnerving.

"You're just going to be my guinea pigs." Verde flipped a switch, pressed a few buttons and the Universe started to light up.

"Wait! Why are we all going to go?! Wouldn't it be dangerous?! Mostly for the girls!"

"Don't worry too much about it, Tsuna." Reborn stood with them. "If something wrong were to happen we can instantly go back."

"You're coming with us?!"

Reborn just smirked as the light consumed the entire room. Thus, this is where their journey starts.


	3. Tamako Universe

This was inspired by Tamako Love Story, go check that out if you want!

* * *

Ever since childhood I had been with you. You might have been older than me by a few years but that didn't matter, we still grew up together.

*cue childhood montage here*

A little baby girl with brown hair was being carried by her loving mother as a two year old boy with black hair along with his mother stared at her with wonder.

They had both lived across streets and as time came by they grew up together with both of them going to the same school at different levels. The girl was very energetic and happy-go-lucky, she would often be seen with a smile etched on her face while the boy was quiet, observant, and would always have a stoic face.

One tragic day came and the girl's mother died. As they mourned the girl would only stand there and stare at the people who were around her. When she was alone she would cry non stop until she would fall asleep. The boy had once heard her cry and even though he was not used to comforting and being with other people he had grew an attachment towards her and pushed himself to make her happy.

He walked towards her crying form, grabbed a random doll and placed it in front of her causing the girl to look at him with questioning eyes.

"Namahage?"

"Don't be sad anymore, your mother wouldn't be too happy about that. So please smile some more."

Even though he tried his best to sound as happy as possible it still came out as his usual quiet and monotoned voice. He took a look at her face and saw that even though she was crying there was a sincere smile on her face.

Ever since then the boy had tried to put her happiness above his, prioritizing her. He had sworn to himself that he would protect the smile of the girl who, aside from his family, is the only one he would feel at ease with.

There was also this one instance when they both had a fight, they weren't talking to each other for an entire week and when the girl suddenly came to the boy crying and apologizing he reminded himself that he had sworn long ago that he were to prioritize her happiness. Shocked by her crying form he gently pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair soothingly as she bawled for what seemed like hours.

As time continued forward they both grew closer to each other, they both went to the same elementary school, junior high, and now highschool. Even though the boy was older than her by year and age they would still be around together as often as possible.

Now going to the current time the same head of brown hair ran down a flight of stairs early in the morning and came to a room that looked to be a kitchen.

"Ohayo!" She greeted the two men inside the kitchen.

"Ohayo, Haru." The middle aged man with black hair smiled at Haru as she entered.

"Ohayo." The other old aged man greeted as well. "Ready to bake some sweets?"

"Am I ever!" She smiled and went on to work for the beginning of the morning.

xX0Xx

After the early morning's baking session it was now 10am, Haru's father and grandad told her that they would finish everything up and since it was a Saturday she had the entire day to herself. She walked up to her room and stretched a bit, her eyes then landed on her window, specifically the window outside hers. A smile crossed her face as she raced down the stairs and out of their bakery's door.

Across from their house was a nice antique shop, living at the shopping district meant that stores would be there as far as the eye can see. She noticed a woman with short red hair and black eyes sweeping in front of the shop, she smiled and went to call for her.

"Naomi-san!"

"Ah! Haru-chan, ohayo~."

"Ohayo desu! Ne ne~ is he up yet?"

"Hm, I think he is. Why don't you go in ahead and check?"

"Okay~ Haru will be going in now~!"

As she entered the shop the bells clanged and soon the door shut, there was a dark haired middle aged man with steel colored eyes behind the counter at the center of the shop and she smiled at him.

"Good morning, Koutaro-san!"

He glanced at her and smiled gently as he raised his hand in greeting.

"Good morning to you too, Haru-chan."

"I was wondering if he was awake yet."

"Ah, you can go and check him for yourself."

"Okay then~ Haru will go and check! Sorry for the intrusion!"

She climbed up the stairs and went to the room in the farthest corner, a room she had memorized long ago and had been accustomed too. She smiled, took a deep breath, held the door knob, twisted it and entered the room like a ball of energy.

"Kyoya~!"

She entered the room and saw a tall figure with a purple towel over his head. He just came out of the shower and was wearing a black shirt and black pants, it was completely in contrast to her colorful outfit of orange bouncy skirt and green t-shirt.

"Ohayo~"

"Hn."

She took the sight of the room which hasn't changed a bit, the bed on the right side beside the window, a low table in the middle beside the desk with gadgetry and two book shelves. It was a pretty medium sized room fit for two people to live in. She smiled and walked to the table, she sat down on one of the pillows and rested her head around her arms on the table.

"I'm going to get a drink."

"Hai~"

As she sat there she took a good look at the contents of the table, there wasn't much there but just a simple book with the words 'property of Hibari Kyoya'. She chuckled at that and smiled, she knew how much he valued the things that were his so it didn't shock her that he placed his name on the book. She then looked out the window and felt herself slowly drifting off to dream land but before she could complete her ascend a cold piece of wet metal came in contact with her face and she jumped from her previous position.

"Hahi!"

When she looked to her left she saw non other than Hibari Kyoya himself wearing a smirk as he withdrew his can of cold tea. She pouted at him as he sat down at the opposite of side of the table. Haru saw that he was drinking tea and placed her hand forward.

"Gimme." Was the only word she said.

Hibari looked at her for a moment, his bored steel eyes locked at her brown doe ones. As if it were as common as daylight Hibari quietly gave her the can and she took a sip.

"Ah~ a cold drink hits the spot when it's hot!" She smiled and placed the drink on the table as Hibari continued to read his book, she relaxed and laid down the floor as the peaceful silence continued.

After a while there was a knock on the door and it soon opened to reveal a girl with below shoulder length black hair and big black eyes. She peaked through the door with a smile on her face.

"Onii-chan! The green tea you wanted is downstairs, would you like a cup?"

Haru, after hearing the voice, sat up and smiled a the girl who looked to be her age.

"Yurika-chan, ohayo~"

"Ah, Haru-chan! You're here too! Ohayo~." She smiled sweetly at her and opened to door wider. "Would you like some tea too, Haru-chan?"

"It's fine, we still have some here. What are you doing right now?"

"Well I was planning on watching this new dvd I got today! It's a new romance film, want to watch it with me?"

"Sure! See you later, Kyoya!" She got up and rushed toward Hibari's little sister, there was a soft click and the door shut completely, leaving Hibari to his peace and quiet. He took another sip of the tea he once shared with Haru and continued reading.

xX0Xx

The following day seemed hotter than before and Haru was not enjoying it. The heat from the kitchen and the heat of the day almost made the girl faint. On another note Hibari was yet again reading his book but he felt like something wasn't right so he placed the book down and looked out his window.

There he saw half of Haru's body(and of course her brightly colored outfit) slumped outside the window as she desperately tried to fan herself. It was early in the afternoon and the sun was high and bright causing the girl to almost die of too much heat, Hibari then walked away from his window and down the stairs where he saw a young female in her early twenties with long red hair tied to a bun and was in the same situation as Haru in the living room.

"So hot." She fanned herself. "Oh, Kyoya. Where are you going?"

"Out."

"With Haru?"

"Hn."

Naomi then entered the living room holding a fan as well.

"It's really hot out neh?" She smiled. "Kei, can you please watch the store for a bit while your father and I go out to the district for some things?"

"Hai hai." The older female stood up and went to the shop.

"Ah, Kyoya. Are you going out too?"

He nodded.

"Ah, why don't you go and get ice cream with Haru-chan? She seems to be suffering from both the heat of the day and the heat of the kitchen."

Hibari had already thought of that since he was starting to feel the heat as well, although he originally thought of getting shaved ice with the said brown haired girl, since Haru looked like she would die any moment now, ice cream might be a better option.

"I'll be going now."

"Take care." Naomi smiled one last time before her son left.

Now all there's needed to be done was get Haru, that seemed easy enough. He walked up to their bakery and opened the door. The bell rang signaling a potential customer.

"Ah, Kyoya. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Touma-san."

"Are you and Haru going to go somewhere today?"

"Yes, we're going to go get something cold together." Although it wasn't really official he knew Haru would spring up and go with him without hesitation since it's a cold treat.

"That's probably a good idea, she's been in the heat the whole day I'm afraid she might get a heat stroke! Dad's also taking a nap at the back so she's alone up there."

He sighed and placed his head on his palm as he watched the boy behind the counter.

"I wouldn't normally let a guy up her room but since it's you then I don't mind. Go on ahead."

Miura Touma was known to be VERY protective of his daughter, mostly when his wife died. He would always keep watch over her and would do his best to keep her safe and happy. He had known Hibari ever since he was a child and as he grew up with Haru he had seen his protectiveness over the girl which is one of the reasons why he trusts him above any other male close to Haru's age. He also knows that the boy holds his values and is very just, like his father who is a good friend of Touma.

He sighed once more before Hibari bowed respectfully, that's also one thing he liked about the boy.

"Thank you very much, I'm sorry for the intrusion."

Hibari then walked up the stairs to see four individual rooms, he saw her door filled with random accessories and entered without hesitation.

Now was the time when the Vongola group came in, their travel was a bit rocky at the start but soon they were just standing in a white space.

"Byakuran, where are we?"

"Ah, the universe we're going to right now is still being determined since it's randomized but we'll soon see it."

As if on cue there was a bright light the shone out of nowhere and soon there was color. They looked around and saw a very girly room with pink and neon colors decorating everywhere. It looked like they were inside the room but weren't.

"So we can't do anything here but watch?" Yamamoto asked.

"Exactly."

"But wouldn't that be intrusion of privacy?" Asked Tsuna as he looked around

"It depends on how you look at it." Byakuran smiled as he ate a marshmallow that came out of nowhere.

"It's so hot!"

They all turned their attention to the figure sprawled at the pink bed, brown locks were everywhere as the girl fanned herself to cool down, the fan was already on but she looked like she was still too hot.

"Hold on… that's..."

"That's Haru-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed earning the attention of the group. They all looked at Haru who seemed very confused right now.

"This mean we're seeing the you of another universe, Haru-chan." Byakuran seemed to have answered her question as she looked around the room.

"Hahi, everything looks so different! Well, the colors are very pretty!"

"Well it seems like she's somewhat like you." Reborn spoke. "But this is another universe so expect a different flow of things."

A few minutes passed by and the Haru of this universe was continuously fanning herself until they heard the door being opened a tall figure with black hair and steel gray eyes entered the room.

"Hi-Hibari-san?!" Tsuna screeched, the group exchanged looks from the Hibari they know and the Hibari of this universe.

"Kufufufufu, well Hibari doesn't seem to know what manners are to just barge in a girl's room like that, unless..." Mokuro chuckled earning a glare from Hibari.

It was true, it was a very confusing situation. They were all just thrown here and now they're seeing all these new things, mostly two people they never expected to be seen in the same room alone.

"Remember, this is an alternate universe from ours. Things are different here, people, attitudes, friends, family, everything. Keep that in mind." Reborn reminded them as they looked at the scene.

Hibari was looking at Haru who was sprawled across her bed.

"Get up." He commanded.

"Well Hibari seems to have the same attitude as this one." Mokuro remarked.

"I agree with that." Said Dino who was quickly silenced by Hibari's glare.

Haru on the other hand was intently watching herself interact with someone she barely knew.

"No, I don't want to." Haru whined. "It's too hot today to do anything!"

Hibari walked closer to Haru, grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up.

"Have you no care for women, Hibari?" By now Mokuro was just annoying Hibari on purpose, the said male was very annoyed indeed and had pulled out his tonfas. The group was slowly moving away from him since he was emitting such a dark aura.

"Hey! I said I don't want to!" She pouted and swatted her arms at him, Hibari then let her go and let her fall back to the bed. She growled at him and saw his retreating form beside the door.

"Then I guess you don't want ice cream to get rid of the heat. Well that's your problem."

Haru blinked as Hibari closed the door, an apparent tick mark making it on her forehead.

"Mou you should have said that in the beginning!" She hastily got of the bed but ended up falling to the ground.

"Well Hibari seems to be slightly different though Haru is still the same." Laughed Yamamoto.

Haru sat up from the ground, inhaled sharply and shouted from the top of her lungs.

"KYOYA!"

Annoyed she hastily stood up, grabbed her phone and tied her hair. She made a run for the door but before she went out she looked at her dressed where a photo of the both of them wearing their school uniforms were. She smiled before running out.

"Oi! Kyoya! Wait for me!"

She ran down the stairs and into the bakery, she saw Yurika along with a male with red hair and eyes picking out some desserts.

"Ah! Yurika-chan!"

"Haru-chan!" She smiled at the female who jogged towards them.

"Ah hey there, Akashi-kun."

"Hello, Miura." The said male greeted and smiled.

"I saw Onii-san walking out, are you guys going somewhere?"

"Yeah, we're going for ice cream right now. Tell my dad I'm going out for a bit!" She ran towards the door following Hibari behind.

"Want to get some ice cream too, Seiji?"

"I don't mind." The redhead smiled as they continued looking.

Haru ran out and saw that Hibari was already walking away.

"Oi! Kyoya!"

She ran after him and when she reached him she pouted at him. He, in return, looked at her with his brow raised.

"If you said the ice cream thing sooner then I would've gotten up quicker! Also wait for a girl would ya!"

He just ignored her as they walked towards the ice cream shop.

xX0Xx

"This is all your fault you know." Grumbled and exhausted brunette.

"And what did I do to you?"

"You made me run in the middle of the heat!"

"You ran on your own accord, if you had listened to me then that wouldn't have happened."

"Ha ha, very funny."

The two soon entered into an ice cream parlor and Haru was more that happy to be graced by its air conditioning.

"Well look the heat dragged in." The blond at the counter smiled at the two with his chin resting on his palm. "I guess I'll be getting you two the regulars?"

"You bet, Dino-san!"

The two sat down near the window while a young female with long pink hair came passing by holding her tray.

"Ah Haru and Hibari. What a pleasant surprise. Who did the dragging this time?"

Haru pointed at Hibari who only looked out the window.

"Of course." She chuckles.

"So, Bianchi-san how have you been?"

"Ah, I've been working my way up to the schools I'm planning to enter and fortunately it's been going well."

"That's great to hear, Bianchi-san!"

"If I'm not wrong then Hibari must be doing that as well. Aren't you?"

"Hn."

Bianchi shook her head with a smile while Haru sighed.

"Gomene, Bianchi-san."

"It's fine. Hibari has and always will be like that. Well, I've got treats to serve. Talk to you later then."

"Bye, Bianchi-san! Say hi to Gokudera for me!"

As Bianchi left Haru looked at Hibari who had his head turned to the window, she was curious about his plans as well since he hadn't mentioned anything about her.

"Haru, Kyoya. Here's your cold and delicious treats!"

"Hahi! Thanks, Dino-san!"

"Don't mention it."

Haru stared at her strawberry-chocolate parfait and began digging in while Hibari silently ate his coffee flavored ice cream.

While eating Haru looked at Hibari who was eating his treat, or rather, she looked at his ice cream. Hibari noticed this and took a small scoop of it, aware of what reaction she'll make once she tastes it. He reached the spoon out to her and she immediately ate it but she then regretted her decision.

"That coffee ice cream tastes like really strong coffee! How could you eat that?! You need something sweet to liven up your bitter self!"

Haru took a scoop of her own parfait which disgusted Hibari. He never really knew how she could intake so much sugar yet stay so small. Alas, he had to take it. He ate the treat and immediately tasted the sugar, he knew she knew how much he disliked sugary treats but since she makes those in a daily basis he could see how she wasn't affected.

Haru sighed as she looked at Hibari's displeased face, she pouted at his demeanor but nonetheless took a scoop of his ice cream and fed it to him. Taking in the bitter taste he soon relaxed and glared at Haru's own sweet.

"I am not eating that again."

"Gomene~."

"Aren't you just adorable, Hibari. Having such a nice and cute relationship with Haru-chan there."

Hibari couldn't believe that he, or rather another version of himself was being such a herbivore as they look. Spending time doing such things with weaklings that was slowing him down. He glared at Mokuro and surely he glared at himself. But as he glared at his other counterpart he took in the girl who was with him the entire time. She smiled at him as she told him a story of who knows what while he just eats his ice cream in peace. He then took a glace at her counterpart who was just looking at them with pure shock and bewilderment on her face.

Haru on the other hand couldn't utter a word while she watched the two, it was strange for her. Very strange really. She didn't expect her to get along with someone so far away from the world, much less Hibari! But as she looked at herself her counterpart seemed to be very happy. Reborn was right when he said things would be different.

As the two finished their treats and said a last goodbye they both head home with the sun starting to set.

Haru head back to her house while Hibari went to his though as he went in the shop he was greeted by his father who had a letter in his hand.

"It's a letter from Tokyo University. You passed. Congratulations my boy."

He bowed to his father and muttered a thank you before taking the letter and reading it.

A major in criminology at Tokyo, far away from the town he grew up with.

Far away from Haru.

"I want you to decide soon, Kyoya. I know your decisions won't let me down."

He bowed once more before entering their proper abode but as he did he saw a figure who had turned around in shock, black eyes wide and mouth slightly parted.

"Yurika."

"A-ah! Onii-chan! I- I didn't hear anything you were talking about with Father! I was just-"

He placed his hand on top of the little girl's head and started petting her. After a while she soon calmed down and looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I know this is the best for you so I'll do my best to hold myself back. I just want you to know that I'll be supporting you in every decision you make."

Yurika smiled and hurried inside the living room and slid the door shut. He knew she was still behind that door, trying to muffle her cries but he knew not to confront his younger sister about it yet so he silently went up stairs to get to his room yet he met a slightly furious red head with a glint in her steely eyes.

"Aneki."

"I'm not going to stop you, if this is what you want then so be it. I don't want to be a burden."

She straightened herself and looked him square in the eyes.

"Yurika might accept the fact the you'll be leaving for a while and I'm sure she'll be fine but what about Haru?"

"And what about her?"

"When do you plan on telling her?"

Hibari didn't answer that one. He himself had no idea when he'll say this to her, much less how she'll react. He turned his head away from Kei's gaze and she sighed at this.

"Kyo, Haru's a tough girl but I'm sure she'll be heartbroken if you don't tell her sooner. Take my advice baby bro and tell her the minute you get a chance. It's better sooner than later. Understand?"

"I do. Arigato, Aneki."

Kei then walks down the stairs leaving Hibari to himself. She was right though, Haru is a tough girl, she's proven than to him multiple time now but he can never be too certain. That girl is hiding a fragile piece of herself which can be easily broken so he has to be careful about his approach.

Hibari looks out his window and sees Haru outside their door drinking strawberry milk. It was a perfect night for a walk so he'd better take the chance.

He paced down the stairs and passed Naomi who just smiled at him before he completely went out. When he did he was met by Haru's bright smile.

"Kyoya~ out for a walk?" She smiled.

"I am, and you're coming with me."

"Hahi? Well okay then, I'll just bring this bottle back in."

After a couple of minutes Haru came out of the house and they started walking towards the river side.

The walk was quiet but it was a comfortable quiet, when they got to the river she plopped herself down the grass and stared at the sky. It wasn't unusual how they would take night walks together and since the semester is ending they'd have more time to do this too.

Hibari sat down near Haru and soon he laid down as well, they both stare up at the sky with a quiet atmosphere around them though this time Haru had sense something wrong. So she stood up while Hibari's eyes followed her and she left the scene in a hurry only to return with a can of cold tea.

Hibari sat up looking at her intently while she took a sip of the drink before handing it to him and due to some tradition of theirs he took a sip as well.

"Now tell me what it is."

Hibari sighed, he knew it would come to this eventually and his sister did tell him to say it to her as soon as he got the chance. She sat next to him and he looked directly into her eyes before muttering two little words.

"I'm leaving."

Haru couldn't react to that, had she heard him right? He was leaving? She blinked s couple of times before letting out a shaky breath. This signaled him to continue.

"I'm leaving for Tokyo to study criminology."

"You know, it would've helped if you said it sooner."

"It was recent. I just got the letter saying that I've passed."

"Ah, I see. Well if that's the case then I'll be supporting you!"

Hibari looked st Haru as she smiled at him, he frowned at seeing her fake her happiness but if she's trying so hard to keep that smile on her face then he wouldn't push her and later on regret it.

"Arigato."

"If you don't mind, Kyo, I'll be going on ahead. You know, a lot of baking things to do and we gotta be early for school tomorrow! I'll see you later!"

She ran away from the scene leaving Hibari to himself.

xX0Xx

As Haru ran away from the scene the tears she had in her eyes unconsciously fell and it made it harder for her to see. If she stopped now then Hibari might catch up to her and she didn't want that.

"Poor girl." Dino muttered.

"I guess it would be hard on you if you find out that the person you care for suddenly tells you that they're leaving." Yamamoto sympathized.

The rest glanced at Yamamoto with a bit if sadness(of course some had different expressions).

Their attention shifted back to the girl who seemed to have bumped into a taller and older male figure who wore casual clothing. When they took a closer look it turned out to be-

"It's Yamamoto-san!"

"Maa maa! You're going to hit something while- eh? Haru?"

Said girl looked up to him with tears in her eyes and afterwards she started bawling. The older male looked down at her with sympathy as she cried on his chest. He stroke her head and gently led her to the nearby convenience store's pavement while muttering soothing words to her.

They both sat down the pavement and he waited for Haru to calm down. Once she did Yamamoto bought two drinks at a vending machine and gave her the drink.

"I'm not thirsty, but thank you."

"You'll need to refresh that liquid in your system you know." He smiled. "What happened?"

Haru looked at the drink in her hand, the same drink he shared with the raven haired man a few moments ago. She played with the can while Yamamoto waited patiently for her to talk.

"Take-nii, did Kei-nee tell you anything about Kyoya lately?"

"Ah, I think I know where you're getting at." Yamamoto smiled. "It's expected of him you know."

"…I know…"

"Even though Kei is already an officer it would make sense for Kyoya to become one as well. It's in their line of work. Either he become a soldier or an officer. That's been a Hibari tradition."

"But I already thought that Kei-nee has already fulfilled that quota."

"I don't know about that. Kei became one because she wanted to, she wasn't following quota or anything. I'm sure Kyoya wants to be an officer on his own as well."

"And just like Nee-chan he's going to be gone for years."

"Kei was able to visit from time to time to see you hasn't she?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But this is different."

Haru glance at Yamamoto who had his gaze up at the sky and a knowing smile on his face.

"I know exactly how you feel right now, Haru." He smiled sadly. "Before Kei left for her exam in Tokyo we were both here in this exact same spot. We were just laughing and talking like usual. That was until she mentioned that 'leaving for Tokyo' topic and I just pretended to be okay. I thought I was, ha. How wrong was I."

"What did you do?"

"I couldn't do anything really, I just accepted the fact that we would be separated but clung on to the knowledge that it would only be for a while. It's hard to get separated from the person you grew up with but you need to understand that it's what they want and it's what would be better for them."

"And that's when you realized that you were madly in love with her."

"W-what? Haru!"

Haru laughed and stretched her legs while looking up at the sky.

"Do you think that's what Kei-nee felt when you left for college?"

"I hope so. I certainly hoped that she missed me a lot back then."

"Who missed who a lot now?"

Startled by the new voice both Haru and Takeshi looked up to see a female with her red hair in a bun wearing dark green baggy pants and a purple t-shirt, her steely eyes looking at them with a brow raised.

"Ah, nothing-"

"We were talking about how I missed Take-nii."

Yamamoto looked at Haru with a thankful look before turning himself back to the lady now in front of them.

"Well you have been gone for a while, three weeks to be exact."

Her look soon turned into the infamous Hibari glare that was solely focused on Takeshi himself. Of course he shook under the gaze since he knew what that look was implying.

"Just what were you doing away from here…?"

"Eh?! I wasn't doing anything wrong! It was just a business meeting with the Sawadas and Sasagawas!"

"Mmhmm."

She raised her brow at the slightly older male before looking at Haru again.

"Haru? Have you been crying?"

Haru blinked and the realization that her eyes might be red and puffy from crying just hit her.

"Haru, don't lie."

Haru looked down and sighed. How could she ever escape the Hibari's watchful and knowing eyes?

"Kyoya told me about his study in Tokyo."

It was silent and Kei just looked at the girl with sympathy, she knew how the girl felt since she had felt the same when a certain short haired male went away for his studies in business.

"Haru-"

"It's okay, Onee-chan. I know you'll just try to comfort me but I'm fine! Kyoya's going there because it's best for him and I want to support that. If that's what's going to make him happy then I wouldn't stop it."

Haru smiled and looked at the can in her hand before she started walking away from the two.

"Now I'll go on ahead! I need to get home and do some stuff! Don't forget to treat us tomorrow, Take-nii!"

And with that Haru went on running home leaving the two behind. Yamamoto looked at Kei who had a frown on her face while she looked at the way where Haru ran off to.

"Yurika wasn't doing well too. She loves her big brother too much and couldn't bear the thought of Kyoya leaving. I can't blame them though, I've been watching Kyoya grow up and I can't wrap myself around the thought of my baby brother leaving."

Yamamoto watched Kei as the wind blew and the rubber holding her hair snapped causing her long waist length red hair to fall. His eyes widened as if everything was in slow motion.

"Ugh, the rubber broke. I should buy more hair ties."

Kei noticed Yamamoto staring at her when she took some strands of her now fallen hair, she raised a brow and placed her free hand on her hip.

"What?"

"Ah, it's nothing. I just think that letting your hair down suits you." He smiled with a bit of pink dusting his cheeks.

Kei blushed at his words but nevertheless smiled.

"Then I guess I'll keep it down for a bit. It's not that hot anymore."

They smiled at each other before Kei started walking in front of him.

"You better have my favorite sushi because I'll be having dinner at your house."

"And if I don't?"

Kei smirked an evil smirk and Yamamoto soon regret his choice of words.

"Remember that time when Dino 'didn't' have the flavor of ice cream I wanted and I was in a really bad mood AND he even made the wrong decision of teasing me about it?"

Yamamoto shuddered in fear as the evil aura around her expanded.

"You don't need to remind me. I've got it don't worry."

"Good. That's what I want to hear. Besides, Father taught me some new tricks using my tonfas, if you want I'll give you a demonstration."

"Kei, I- I don't think that's necessary."

"Alright, suit yourself."

"Maa maa, Hibaris sure are scary."

"Well aren't you a real ladies man Yamamoto-kun." Dino winked while Yamamoto just laughed it off.

"Hibari-san's sister sure is scary." Tsuna shuddered.

Hibari on the other hand grew tired of all the non-sense that's been happening he saw that he wasn't the only one who had grown tired. Haru had been quiet most of the time and just watched everything she saw as the others reacted.

Now the image changed and it was back to Haru's room, the brunette was just looking out the window until the door opened and revealed a petit girl with indigo hair and purple eyes.

"Hey, it's-"

Haru's attention was then directed to the girl in a white summer dress who came in her room and sat beside her bed.

"Haru-chan."

"Nagi-chan."

"Nagi?" Tsuna asked then looked at Chrome who avoided her gaze from him but he saw the knowing look on Mokuro's face saying that he shouldn't press it further.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"K-Kyoya's leaving."

"Eh?! He is?!" Nagi sileny gasped.

Haru then started crying all over again and Nagi hugged her.

"I feel so selfish feeling this way, Nagi-chan! Kyoya's leaving for his studies and I know it would be good for him and this has been his dream but deep down even though I know it's for his benefit I still don't want him to leave!"

"Haru-chan…"

"Ever since then he's been thinking and placing me above himself. He thought about me first and he did everything that made me happy. He never complained about anything when it came to me and yet… and yet I… I can't even be happy for him."

"That's only normal, Haru-chan. You've been with Hibari through all your life, it won't be easy to be separated from the person you've been with from the start. It's okay to be selfish from time to time."

"What do I do, Nagi-chan? I don't want to pull Kyoya down but… I also don't want to let him go. I don't want to lose him."

"Ah, I see now Haru-chan." Nagi smiled.

"Hahi?"

"You're afraid that Hibari won't be coming back, am I right?"

Haru looked away as some tears fell from her eyes.

"Haru-chan, just because Hibari is leaving for his studies doesn't mean he's not coming back. Even Takeshi-san and Kei-san came back to visit during their studies, what makes you think Hibari won't?"

"W-well." Haru looked away almost looking embarrassed and that when it his Nagi and she gasped.

"W-wait. Don't tell me you're remembering the time when Takeshi-san left and Kei-san had been rambling on and on about how Takeshi-san's life is already better there and how he already got a girlfriend on his FIRST day away?!"

"E-eto… ahno…"

"Haru-chan shouldn't you have more faith in Hibari? He has his own values and pride you know. If that's how you feel them maybe even Touma-san has more faith in Hibari than you!"

"Nagi-chan!" Haru pouted and Nagi smiled. "It's not that I don't have faith in him, it's just…" She sighed and looked out of her window, to be exact, the window outside of hers.

"Haru-chan?"

"I've become too dependent of him. Kyoya's spoiled me too much." Haru smiled and Nagi smiled along with her. "I want to support Kyoya with my whole heart! I have trust in him! I have faith in him!"

"You guys really are perfect for each other."

"W-what?!"

Haru's face turned red as she looked at one of her best friends face who just shrugged her off, which reminded her of her other best friend.

"Nagi-chan, we need to check on Yurika-chan! If I feel this way then it must be doubled for her!"

"Great idea, Haru-chan. And then maybe you could go declare your undying love for Hibari while you're at it."

"Nagi-chan! I would never do such a thing! I can't just run to the person I like and yell out to the world how much I like him! I can't just openly declare that out!"

"Ha, if only she knew this stupid woman here." Gokudera sneered.

"Hayato, don't be like that." Banchi warned.

Haru on the other hand just looked at them with a curious gaze in her eyes.

"So you do admit that you like Hibari?"

"You're so mean to me, Nagi-chan."

xX0Xx

Haru and Nagi went to the store in front of them and saw Naomi at the counter reading a book with a smile.

"Naomi-san?" Haru called.

"Ah Haru-chan, Nagi-chan. Good evening." She smiled.

"Naomi-san, is Yurika-chan around?" Haru asked.

"Ah, perfect timing." Naomi smiled sadly. "Yurika isn't in a good mood right now, she didn't take Kyoya's news lightly."

"That is why we are here." Nagi smiled and Naomi returned the favor.

"I didn't think you'd take this lightly, Haru-chan."

"Well I-"

"She'd been crying every since, Naomi-san."

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it her eyes are really puffy."

"Nagi-chan! Naomi-san!"

As the other two were giggling and the brunette fuming the youngest Hibari came out to see the commotion.

"Haru-chan? Nagi-chan?"

"Ah! Yurika-chan!"

Haru smiled and ran toward Yurika, taking both her hands in hers and holding them tight.

"Nagi-chan and Take-nii helped me to realize that even though Kyoya means so much to me and even though it would be frightening to not have him around as much it doesn't mean he's going to change and leave permanently! Now I just want to support him and be there for him as much as I can! I'm going to hold on to the knowledge that it's only temporary and that he's going to come back!"

"So does that mean you're going to confess to him about how much you love him?" Yurika asked bluntly.

"Hahi?" Haru blinked. "H-hahi?!"

Nagi and Naomi burst out laughing at Haru as Yurika looked at her with a hopeful gaze.

"N-no! I don't- I'm not- Yurika-chan!"

Yurika then laughed along with Nagi and Naomi, and soon Haru joined in as well.

"Thank you, Haru-chan. Nagi-chan. I needed that. And you're right, I guess I should just support Onii-chan and hope for the best."

Yurika smiled and the three girls went in for a group hug causing Naomi to smile at them.

"I'm guessing you want to talk to Onii-chan?"

"Hahi?! I- uhm…"

"Wait, Haru-chan. Isn't Kyoya with you? You were together right?"

"We were together a while ago but-" Haru's eyes widened and she sprinted towards the door.

"Haru-chan?" Nagi and Yurika called in unison.

"I'm going to talk to him!"

And with that Haru sprinted through the door.

xX0Xx

Haru ran towards the spot where she left Hibari and there he was, lying on the grass.

"Kyoya!"

Hibari sat up and looked at the huffing female in all her neon glory. He looked at her and waited for her to catch her breath, raising his brow in the process.

"I… need… to talk to you."

"About?"

"Are you serious? I will throw a rock at you." She glared to which he smirked.

She walked towards him as he stood up and looked down at her.

"I want to be happy for you ya know." She sighed. "I guess you could say I over reacted and… ah! I'm not good with this!"

She placed her head down and inhaled.

"i hate this you know. I really do."

"How come a few seconds ago you-"

He stopped when he heard light sobs from her, he looked down at her and started to light pet her head.

"I hate how I've become too dependent on you, how I always barely care since you're always with me. I hate the fact that I don't worry about anything anymore because I know you'll always be there to fix everything for me. But what I hate the most is… what I hate the most is how attached I've become to you. I-"

"You're saying you hate my existence? That you hate me?"

"No! That's not it!" She looked up teary eyed. "I'm saying I hate the fact that I can't go a day without you!"

Hibari stared at her for a moment before he completely wrapped his arms around her allowing her to cling to him as he soothingly pets her.

"I made a promise to always put you first that's-"

"That's what I don't like too! You've always been putting me first that you forget to think about yourself!"

"I don't see what the issue is here."

"I don't want that! What I want is for you to be happy!"

"I'm happy when you are. You're happiness is my priority."

"That's not how things should go!" She pushed herself away making Hibari have a full view of her crying face.

"Then what exactly should be done?"

"Ha-hahi?"

"Please decide for me."

Haru just stared at him like a fish out of water, after a few seconds of realization she was full on enraged.

"What do you mean decide for you?! Are you serious?! That's what I- agh! Can't you please decide for yourself?! What are you talking about?!"

"If I decide I'm positive you'll hate it, that's why I'm making you choose my actions."

"No! I- uh… uhm…" She inhaled deeply and let out a groan of frustration. "I can't believe this."

"It's easy, you pick whether I stay or leave."

"That's not how it works." She sighed. "What do you want to do? Think, what do you want to achieve? I can't be the one who decides that for you."

Hibari was quiet for a moment, he wanted to be an officer yes, but he wanted to be an officer to ensure Haru's safety. He wanted to be one to be able to protect her and his family(although Kei and his father there are more than enough). If he were to leave for that purpose then how will he be able to look after them miles and miles away? Not that he didn't trust the surroundings of their district but you can never be too sure.

"I-"

"Before you say anything I can completely take care of myself. You don't need to think about me, think about what you want."

"But I want you."

The gang was utterly shocked by that, it was another version of Hibari who spoke those words with such a straight face. It might not be Hibari completely but it was still kind of him.

"You sure are straight forward." Mokuro commented. Their Hibari was just at the brink of beating the life out if him.

"Hahi?" Haru stared. Was that a confession or was she looking too into it? Either way this childhood friend of hers needs to use words better.

"I want your safety, I want your security, I want what's best for your well being. Mostly what I want is your happiness while you're well protected."

"I told you this isn't about me! Why do I always have to be included in whatever choices you make?"

"Because you're Haru." He said plainly.

"And? What does Haru being Haru have to do with this?"

He sighed. This was mentally straining him. It must really be true, the fact that you can never win an argument against a woman.

"I made a vow to make you happy. I don't to see you in pain, or trouble."

"Well you're certainly causing trouble for me right now." She sighed.

"But if you want things to go how you intend it to be then I'll do it."

"Hahi?"

"I'll go to Tokyo to study."

Haru's face visibly fell as she heard him say that. It was true that she wanted him to have fun with his studies in Tokyo and she wanted him to be happy, she wanted him to achieve his goals and dreams… and yet why does it seem so… so sad? So lonely. So depressing.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?"

She felt him embrace her as she nodded.

"Then why do you feel sad about it?"

"I'm not sad."

"Lonely?"

"No."

"Depressed?"

"Not even a little."

"Your emotions say otherwise."

"I'll just…" she returned the embrace "I'll miss you, but I want to hold on to you, that you're still coming back."

"I will, I promise. I'll come back."

She pushed herself away and smiled brightly at Hibari causing him to smile on his own.

"Now I feel reassured. You're not really the type to break a promise."

"When have I ever failed you?"

"You haven't of course! You're the Kyoya I love!"

"Well isn't that nice! A scene out of a drama!"

Hibari Kyoya could not calm himself no more as he threw his tonfa at him with such force that it bounced off of his head and gracefully back into his hand.

Her smile faltered as she realized the words that had gone out of her mouth. Oh this is bad, this is very very bad! She looked at Hibari's face with no expression written on his face whatsoever, that was a good sign right? Oh who was she kidding? Hibari without a readable face is a bad sign for her!

"A-ahno. That was just a slight misunderstanding. Yeah! A misunderstanding! You see what I meant was that-"

While Haru started her babbles she didn't realize that Hibari was walking in front of her.

She felt pressure on her head and she looked up to see him smiling down at her.

"And you're the Haru I love."

"H-hahi?!"

Satisfied with her reaction Hibari turned around and started walking away, leaving Haru in a daze. After a few seconds recollecting her thoughts she ran towards him with a hard slap to the back. Not even making Hibari flinch.

"You emotionless idiot." She pouted.

"Namahage weirdo."

After he said that she started blazing and ranting about how he was the reason why she even liked Namahage in the first place. Nevertheless Hibari took Haru's hand as they walked back home.

The environment started disappearing as it turned bright white again before completely blurring out the image of the two figures walking hand in hand.

"I wish the Kyoya here was as nice and sweet as that one." Dino commented.

"Who knew Hibari-san and Haru-chan actually looked cute together!" Kyoko mindlessly commented.

"That's right! They do look adorable together! They go well together too!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Kufufufufufufu, he's just adorable isn't he?" Mokuro smirked.

"They are very cute." Said Byakuran as he ate a marshmallow.

As the five cheerful souls laughed the other backed away as Hibari readied his stance but before attacking idiot number one which is blond his eyes glanced over to Haru.

"Please do." She had whispered with an annoyed smile, feeling annoyed by their constant comments.

And with that Hibari chased them off(excluding Kyoko of course), knowing that he wasn't alone with the feeling of murder he went to casually bite them to death doing extra death for the lady.

xXExtraXx

It was a nice scene of a young lady bidding her lover farewell as he goes through the journey known as life, they were both standing in front of the boarding station. The man clad in a black suit and purple tie with his beloved in the bright colors of a yellow shirt, orange skirt and blue sneakers.

"Now, don't you dare entertain someone while you're there."

"How will I learn if I don't interact with people?"

"Ha! One, Kyoya hates crowds. Two, you know what I mean!"

The brunette pouted only to receive a head pat from the taller male who smiled down at her.

The train arrived and the girl smiled at him who returned it with a strained one.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about you."

"I told you, I'll be fine! There won't be anything to worry about besides, we'll be constantly communication and stuff so things will be okay! You, on the other hand..."

"Everything will be alright. After all it's you that I want, no one else."

Haru flushed as Hibari kissed the top of her head, she would never ever get use to that.

"Just make sure about that."

"Yes, of course."

"Take care now."

As Hibari boarded the train Haru took one big gulp of air and when the train started to close Haru shouted at the top of her lungs the three words she wants to imprint on his mind and heart.

"I love you!"

Hibari smiled and as the doors started to close he mouthed the words in exchange of that, wanting her to remember then as well.

"I love you too."

The doors finally shut and the train starts moving, all while Hibari tattooed Haru's face in his mind as well as Haru vice versa.

* * *

Terribly sorry about the mistakes, I needed to fast edit this since I'm at work nyaha~ tell me where I'm wrong and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
